mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
Greta
Greta was a member of the Camdenites and is the niece of the Camdenites' leader, Ruth. Before Season 3 Earl and Randy learned that the Camdenites, a religious community that seceded from the Amish and live near Camden County, send all girls that turned 21 on a journey to explore the outside world. Earl decided to take advantage of these naive and innocent girls. He and randy tricked and seduced seven Camdenite girls. Earl later referred to this as the "worst thing he ever did to women" and put it as item 204 on the list. . Season 3 When Earl finds out that making up for all the bad things he did to women changes Billie's behavior to the good, he picks the worst thing he ever did to women on his list: Seduced seven virgins. He returns to the Camdenite village and explains his list to Ruth, the Camdenites' leader. Ruth tells Earl he can make up for seducing the women by making sure that her niece Greta returns to the village. Earl decides to chaperon Greta and show her only the bad things in life, so that she returns to the Camdenite village after her journey to explore the outside world. Earl and Randy decide to start by showing her the TV show CSI: Miami. But then Billie comes home and wants to talk to Earl alone. Randy is now alone with Greta, he shows her bubble gum and how to make bubbles. He later also shows her the "magic" of dry-erase markers and how to turn "ordinary water into champagne". During her rampage to undo all good things Earl did, Billie gets a hold of Greta. She goes shopping with her and buys her fast food. Earl looks everywhere for Greta, and finally finds her at home, where Randy hid her out almost the whole time.Earl tries to convince Greta to go back to the Camdenites, but then realizes that Randy has a crush on her and wants her to stay. He also realizes that it wouldn't be to Karma's liking to force her to go back and that she might be Randy's reward for always being nice to women. . She will always her family friends back at her home village, now that she's living her new life in the modern world. Season 4 In Pinky, Randy tells Darnell he broke up with Greta and she went to truck driver school, which surprised Earl as Randy told him that she died in a car crash. Memorable quotes * Greta: We went shopping Earl, and now we're having fast food. I just ate beef that I didn't have to raise, name, and look in the eyes as I smashed its head with a killing hammer. It's delicious! * Greta: Besides I wanna stay out here in the land of zippers and mirrors and tampons that are not made out of hay. * Greta: Oh, you always say something smart Randy! Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Living characters